jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guzma
"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form - it's your boy Guzma!" Guzma (Japanese: グズマ Guzma) is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. He is the leader of Team Skull. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Team Skull Boss (Japanese: スカルだんボス Team Skull Boss). He specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. In Indigo Wind, Guzma, having disbanded Team Skull, is persuaded by Dumbguy to travel to Italy to join Passione, Dumbguy's gang. Guzma becomes good friends with pending and serves as his partner, helping him to try and assassinate Miguel's Gang in Venice after the gang defects from Passione. Guzma is a Stand User and commands Skull Duggery. Appearance Guzma is a man with white hair, dark eyes and black eyebrows. He wears a black jacket with a zigzag pattern on both sides of his jacket, which has the Team Skull logo on the back. He also wears a white shirt, some black pants with two white X's under his knees and pair of white shoes. Guzma also has a purple tattoo of Team Skull on his left arm and a golden watch, while on his right hand are black and white bracelets. He also wears sunglasses with a golden frame (with one of the glasses being bent), and a locket that has the yellow logo of Team Skull. During his time in Passione, he wears the clothes he wore in Team Skull as a way of remembering the group he was once part of. Personality A dark individual, Guzma wishes to sow fear and chaos everywhere he goes. He bears an intimidating look, which has granted him a lot of respect, even among those not of Team Skull or Passione. Guzma sometimes behaves erratically when being defeated. As later revealed, however, he lacks confidence and desperately wants to be taken seriously as a Trainer, something that Lusamine took advantage of to trick him into serving as her hidden enforcer. For all of his posturing, he does have a conscience, realizing upon seeing how obsessed Lusamine is with Ultra Beasts and her cold attitude towards the destruction they cause that he has become a danger to the world at large and turns against her. After joining Passione, Guzma becomes more tactical-minded, though still aggressive, keeping track of his target's behavior to advise his partner pending. Guzma seems to have a deep bond with pending, taking hits from William's pending to save him. Abilities '''Skull Duggery: '''A floating skull-like Stand that attaches itself to the skull of its target and preventing them from letting them control their head and forcing them to say certain things or look a certain way if desired by its user. It appears as a white, floating skull with a black aura, golden eyes and teeth, and a silver tongue. '''Skilled Pokémon trainer: '''Can fight with his Pokémon as well as his Stand. Involvement in plot (Not now.) Trivia * He is the Tiziano of Indigo Wind. * His Pokemon are Golisopod, Vikavolt, Masquerian, Pinsir and Scizor. * His Stand is named after the rapper Skull Duggery. Category:Grand Theft Aureo Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Stand users Category:Minor antagonists Category:Deceased